Et si
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Il y a tant de scènes que l'on aurait aimé voir ou changer, tant de choses que l'on a secrètement imaginées dans Avengers... Et si toutes ces scènes manquées venaient à être finalement exploitées ? Venez, lisez, proposez !
1. Loki trouvait un téléphone portable?

Bonjour à tous ! Je viens en ce jour sur le forum Avengers pour vous proposer une nouvelle fiction, qui sera en fait un recueil de Drabbles/OS (cela dépendra de mon inspiration !) partant du thème «_ Et si _». Le principe est simple, comme vous l'aurez constaté le titre de cette fiction est « Et si… » et chaque chapitre commencera par la suite de la phrase.

Pour que cette fiction soit aussi plaisante que possible pour vous, j'ai décidé de vous laisser choisir à chaque fois du prochain chapitre, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire des propositions que vous voudriez voir mises sur papier les chapitres suivants et ce tout au long de la fic. Je serais ravie d'exploiter vos idées, je peux faire du sérieux et respecter les personnages du film comme au contraire faire du OOC avec des situations totalement délirantes ! ^^ Je pourrais écrire à propos de tous les personnages, tant que vous me proposez j'essayerais au mieux de relever le défi !

Pour ce qui est du rythme d'écriture, je ne promets rien sachant que je suis prise autant par mes études que mes 4 fictions en cours. Cependant, c'est assez rapide d'écrire un OS ou Drabble, plus qu'un chapitre de fiction, alors je ne pense pas laisser de trop longues attentes !

Ce premier Drabble m'a été proposé par **Siphirith-H-V-A-S-Jr**, donc voici le résultat :D

* * *

… Loki trouvait un téléphone portable ?

Loki eut un sourire carnassier. Il avait trouvé grâce à un tour de magie très ancien qu'il avait mis plusieurs semaines à dégoter comment détourner l'attention de cette voix étrange qui rôdait dans les murs de la tour Stark. Il pouvait donc à sa guise, comme présentement, espionner les Avengers qui siégeaient tous dans cet affreux building (c'est vrai, a-t-on idée de faire un monument aussi horrible ?) depuis l'attaque de New York. Même Thor était présent, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le dieu de la malice se trouvait là, si son imbécile de frère s'était occupé un peu plus de lui il aurait constaté que ce n'était qu'un clone de lui qu'il avait ramené à Asgard.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Loki était donc en train de parcourir à pas de loups les pièces vides de l'étage qui servait de salle commune aux Avengers. S'il espérait tomber sur des plans d'attaques qu'il pourrait allégrement faire tomber à l'eau en apparaissant à l'improviste, il fut déçu de constater que c'était une salle comme les autres.

Un grand canapé faisait face à une sorte de miroir noir –ces humains étaient étranges, à quoi pouvait bien servir un immense miroir noir incrusté dans le mur ? une cheminée trônait non loin et un tapis tranchait avec le sol bétonné. Le dieu eut un frisson, il avait testé ce sol de bien trop près une fois et n'était pas prêt à retenter l'expérience de sitôt. Il était un Dieu non mais oh !

S'approchant de la table basse qui était sur le grand tapis qu'il avait repéré quelques secondes plus tôt, il fut attiré par une petite chose posée sur celle-ci. Cela ressemblait à ce miroir noir au mur mais en beaucoup plus petit et légèrement moins épais. Loki haussa les sourcils. Il savait l'homme de fer imbu de lui-même mais n'imaginait pas qu'il ait ainsi ces miroirs étranges dans toutes les pièces.

S'approchant pour s'emparer de la chose qui lui parut extrêmement lourde pour un simple réflecteur, il l'analysa quelques secondes et aperçut son reflet brouillé par quelques traces de doigts. Vraiment, ces humains étaient si peu soigneux ! C'était à se demander s'ils avaient reçu une éducation digne de ce nom, mettre ses mains sur un miroir était une des premières choses que l'on apprenait non ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la chose plus longtemps, le miroir dans sa main se mit soudainement à vibrer et émettre un bruit affreux. De surprise, le Dieu lâcha l'appareil qui s'écrasa sur le tapis dans un petit bruit étouffé par l'épaisseur de ce dernier.

« Quelle est cette sorcellerie !? » Grogna Loki en s'éloignant de quelques pas, les oreilles agressées par ce son inhumain.

A tous les coups cet incessant vacarme allait alarmer toute la petite clique de super héros et cette fois il ne pourrait berner son frère…

C'est donc en prenant ses jambes à son cou que Loki, Dieu Asgardien de la fourberie et de la malice, se mit à fuir cette menace qui n'était autre qu'un Starkphone outrageusement oublié sur la table lorsque le milliardaire s'était absenté pour un rendez-vous à l'extérieur.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier :) En espérant que le concept vous plaise, je vous laisse décider du prochain? ;)


	2. Steve initiait Tony à la cuisine?

Coucou !

Me revoilà pour ce second chapitre. D'après ce que j'ai constaté, vous semblez aimer le concept, c'est cool ! :D Je suis plutôt contente, cette idée me tenait à cœur. J'ai eu deux propositions d'OS/drabble en commentaire du chapitre précédent, n'hésitez pas même si vous avez des idées totalement délirantes (ou très sérieuses, je prends tout) je me ferais un plaisir de les exploiter prochainement.

Ce prochain chapitre donc, m'a été proposé par **xNude**. En espérant que vous aimerez !

_Pairing_ : Stony.

* * *

… Steve initiait Tony à la cuisine ?

« Non, non et non Tony ! Pas comme ça ! » S'énerva le super soldat pour la dixième fois au moins en une vingtaine de minutes.

Le milliardaire eut un sourire ennuyé.

« Steve, quand je te dis que tes efforts sont vains. Je n'ai jamais réussi à cuisiner quelque chose d'un tant soit peu mangeable de toute ma vie. »

Ledit Steve jeta un œil désabusé au plan de travail saccagé par les efforts du génie. S'il devait bien avouer quelque chose, c'était que Tony avait eu le courage et l'amabilité d'au moins se tester à la cuisine. Le résultat était loin d'être là bien entendu, les miracles n'étaient pas réellement de mise dans cette tour où vivaient pourtant une troupe de super héros, mais après des heures d'insistance de la part du blond il avait fini par céder et se laisser traîner dans la cuisine.

« Ma tarte est toute cramée » geignit Tony avec un petit regard de chiot désespéré.

Steve baissa les yeux sur le plat et fronça les sourcils. La couleur noire inhabituel n'annonçait effectivement rien de bon.

« Thor la mangera peut-être quand même ? » Proposa le soldat, attristé par la déception de son aîné.

Le visage du génie s'illumina aussitôt de nouveau.

« Tu crois qu'il acceptera ? »

Trop heureux de lui faire plaisir et amusé par cet air de petit enfant de 5 ans face à un cadeau, Steve sourit.

« Tu connais Thor, il adore manger. Que ce soit mangeable ou non, d'ailleurs »

Et heureusement qu'il avait l'estomac bien accroché termina-t-il mentalement en regardant de nouveau le massacre qu'était la tarte aux pommes faite par le grand Tony Stark.

« Et puis si tu veux », continua le génie avec un sourire lubrique sans plus se préoccuper de la nourriture, « je peux te montrer que si je suis nul en cuisine je suis très bon dans d'autres… domaines. »

Aussitôt le soldat passa au rouge pivoine, tournant les yeux pour vérifier si aucun de leurs coéquipiers n'étaient aux alentours. Sa pudeur reprenait toujours le dessus malgré le fait que cela faisait à présent plus de six mois que les deux hommes étaient passés de simples amis assez proches à amants passionnés.

« Tony ! » le réprimanda ce dernier en tentant de fuir la main qui se posa sur sa hanche.

« Oh allez, Steve, ne fais pas ton timide. Personne n'est présent à la tour en ce moment, et j'ai bien vu ton regard lorsque j'ai empoigné le rouleau à pâtisserie… »

Le soldat déglutit difficilement lorsque leurs bassins se collèrent sous l'initiative du génie et eut un frisson à cette image que lui rappelait son amant.

« Tony… »

« L'empoignant fermement alors que je le faisais rouler sous mes doigts… »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres exigeantes et chaudes du blond qui étouffèrent ses paroles pourtant si agréables, l'entraînant dans la chambre où il put prouver qu'effectivement, il était plutôt doué de ses doigts lorsqu'il les occupaient à autre chose qu'à cuisiner.

* * *

Et voilà! En espérant que cela vous aura plu, si vous avez des propositions je suis toute ouïe ! :)


End file.
